


Safehouse

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [343]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, not AOU compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint brings them all to the safehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thing was, they didn’t need another problem, but they needed a place to hide. Everybody had taken a hit and were pretty shaken up and there was only one place that the Avengers could go where Clint could guarantee their safety.

“2 hours from where?” Tony asked, the rest of the team licking their own wounds.

“Safehouse.” Clint said, course already set.

—

Clint had landed the quinjet in the small forest just outside the farm, hidden from plain view and hopefully aerial. They made the short trek back to the farmhouse in a single file line, except Clint was helping Natasha. Nobody talked and nobody asked any questions, up until they stepped up to the house at least.

“What is this place?” Thor asked, looking around the porch.

“Safehouse” Tony answered, sounding unsure with every second that ticked by. Thor gave him a look that told Tony he wasn’t exactly convinced either.

“Let’s hope.” Clint muttered as he opened the door, leading the team inside. “Honey? I’m home.” Silence was the only thing that met them until the sound of small steps came running down the stairs. “Incoming.” Clint said, a smile growing on his face as the steps grew louder.

Two children came running through the threshold to tackle Clint. “Hi sweetheart.” Clint said, taking the little girl in his arms, and the little boy in a one armed hug. “Hey Buddy.” He greeted, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “How you guys doing?”

Steve’s face of utter surprise morphed quickly into confusion. In fact most of the Avengers had the same sort of reaction. Tony looked at them with something akin to distrust mixed with a big bowl of confusion. “These are… small agents.” 

Clint ignored all of them in favor of showering his children with kisses. “Look at your face. Oh my goodness.”

Steve was starting to look like he’d rather be elsewhere when the little girl piped up. “Did you bring Auntie Nat?”

Natasha immediately brightened, forgetting the pain that her body screamed. “Why don’t you hug her and find out?” Natasha said as the little girl jumped into her arms. 

“Clint, we can’t possibly barge in on you like this.” Steve said.

“Yeah, we would’ve called ahead but we were too busy not knowing this existed.” Tony sniped.

“Fury helped us set this up. Kept it out of all SHIELD’s files. I’d like to keep it that way. I figured its a good place to lay low.” Clint explained. 

“Us?” Steve asked. Meanwhile, Thor accidentally stepped on a lego house, effectively crushing it. He tried to sweep it away with his foot hoping nobody noticed. Steve gave him a look and Thor, well, Thor just kept on sweeping the toy under the ottoman.

“Us meaning Clint and I, Captain.” Phil said, as he walked into the living room with what looked like art supplies. 

“Hi sweetie.” Clint greeted, taking his husband by the hips and kissing him gently. “I missed you.” 

Phil smiled, holding Clint’s face in place as he rested their foreheads together. “I missed you too.”

“Okay, two things.” Tony popped their bubble. “One, You’re married to Coulson? Two, How?”

“Well, traditionally you undergo a ceremony that binds you and your-” Phil tried, only to be shut down by Bruce.

“That’s not what he means.” Bruce muttered, his eyes looking dangerously green again. Clint shepherded the children behind him and Phil. When Bruce noticed this, He took a deep calming breath in and sighed. “You know that’s not what he means.” He repeated himself. 

The Avengers, sans Natasha and Clint, looked pretty darn pissed, and they had the right to be considering they were lied to and made to believe that the man standing in front of them was dead. They might not have known Coulson for long, but to use their grief against them? That’s sick. Even for Fury and SHIELD.

Phil sighed. Clint took it as his cue to move to the kitchen. “I’ll make coffee. This is a long story.” 

Natasha took the children upstairs, probably to color and play, while Phil lead the Avengers to the dining area, letting them all get settled first.

“First off, I was dead, but SHIELD found a way to bring me back.” 

“How?” Thor asked.

“It started with a project Fury called TAHITI…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Daddy, Lola’s back!” Lila yelled as she stepped into the house. 

Clint popped his head out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish rag. He mentally prepared himself for the speech he was going to give Phil. Phil was supposed to be here yesterday and when he didn’t call or text Clint that he was going to be a few hours late, Clint had begun imagining the worst. After years of being in SHIELD, you better believe that when Clint says he’s imagining the worst, its a fucking horrible scenario. 

So yes, Clint was going to get his nag on.

Hopefully, Phil didn’t forget to buy groceries.

“Honey, I’m home.” Clint heard Phil call out and decided to stay in the dining room, waiting for his husband to walk in - it’ll be more dramatic like that. Clint heard the children running towards their father and after a few words exchanged the children went out to play with Lucky. “Clint?” Phil called out again.

Clint put his hands on the table and put his no-nonsense face on - it’s pretty scary according to Phil, mostly because it was out of character for Clint when he wasn’t in work mode. When Phil walked through the thresh hold, Clint opened his mouth to start the nagging process but something else caught his eyes.

“OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?” Clint was out of his seat and around the table, speech completely forgotten, in zero point two seconds. 

“Oh, this?” Phil asked, raising the arm in the sling a bit before grinning, “’Tis but a scratch.”

Clint frowned, “Phillip J. Coulson. Was it not your rule to forbid joking of any kind when injuries are involved?”

Phil sighed, looking thoroughly defeated, of course he knew about the no-joking-about-injuries rule. He used it on Clint often. He never expected for Clint to use it on him though. “Yes, Yes it is.” 

“Who did this to you?” Clint asked, already planning a stake-out for that night that may or may not involve a passing assassination. “I want their name.” 

“His name is Alphonso Mackenzie.” Phil answered. Clint had about seventeen ways to track down this Alphonso person going through his head when Phil added, “Relax, it’s friendly fire.” 

“Mack saved Phil.” A girl Clint recognized as Skye from the pictures Phil sent him said with a wave from behind Phil. 

“You’re Skye, aren’t you?” Clint asked.

“It’s, uh, It’s Daisy actually. Skye was my nomad name.” She smiled, a little unsure.

“Daisy, huh? I like it. It suits you.” Clint commented.

Daisy smiled wider this time. “Thanks. You’re Clint, right? Phil’s husband?”

“That’s me.” Clint smiled proudly. “I assume you’ve already met the kids?” 

“Yeah, they seem like nice kids.”

“They are. They-” Clint paused and remembered that he’s supposed to be finding out more about the walking target named Alphonso Mackenzie not gushing about his and Phil’s children. He can gush later, murder now, “We were talking about Mackenzie?” 

“Oh yeah. Mack had to cut Phil’s arm off with an ax because he touched the Terrigen Crystal and since Phil isn’t an inhuman, he was seconds away from turning into ash. Mack did what he thought could stop the effects and separated the affected area from the rest of Phil. With an ax.” 

Clint didn’t really get half of what Daisy was trying to say - what the hell was a Terrigen Crystal? and who were the Inhumans? - so he turned to Phil for confirmation. 

Phil just shrugged and smiled, “Like I said, Friendly fire.” 

They both knew they were going to talk about this more later, but for now, they were just glad they were both alive. 

“Okay, I’ll get dinner started then.” Clint announced, “Phil, you can sit this one out.” 

“I’ll help.” Daisy offered. “Phil can go with the kids instead.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Clint agreed.

“What? You’re shooing me away when I haven’t even gotten my ‘welcome back, glad you’re not dead’ kiss?” Phil pouted.

Clint grinned and leaned in to kiss Phil softly, “Welcome back, glad you’re not dead.” Clint told him after. 

Phil smiled too before he was shooed out of the dining room. 

“Oh wait, Phil” Clint called out, “Did you get groceries?”

Phil froze, turned in place and smiled, “Honey, I think we can all agree that what’s important here is that we’re all alive, healthy, and together.” 

So that’s a no then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/153572272221/my-friend-introduced-me-to-his-animator-friend)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138224793596/more-the-thing-was-they-didnt-need-another)


End file.
